


Inconvenienced

by pyropinkfish



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Alpha Michael, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff, M/M, Omega Alex, cute fic, preestablished relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyropinkfish/pseuds/pyropinkfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sort of a continuation to my other main ABO story line, but like if you squint. </p><p>Regardless, Michael has a slip of the tongue and offends Alex by calling his omegan status inconvenient. Pissed, an in heat Alex refuses to call on Michael, since he can't be ~*~inconvenienced~*~  to knot him. </p><p>No smut, just fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inconvenienced

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on a male!Noma/Alex fic that was requested, but I got on an ABO kick again and gosh, I just really like ABO. 
> 
> Dedicated to and proof read by Cyndi uwu

Cooking meat washed out the overwhelming scent of an omega in heat. Steak in particular was a strong smelling meat, letting a warm feeling encase the predator inside of an alpha when it was burning. Michael could close his eyes and let his nostrils flare as the smell filled his large apartment like room, and he could almost ignore the pant Alex had. 

Almost ignore it... 

No, it was hard to be distracted from that calling— sweet slick and pheromones that begged to be nuzzled and comforted. Alex was bound and determined to prove himself capable of not needing an alpha. So Michael let it be, and it turned into a contest. Who would give in first to hormones and body needs? The omega in heat, miserable and hot? --Or the alpha in rut, concerned and possessive? 

Both were too stubborn to give in, which lead to Alex writhing on the round bed, sweat drenched and swaddled in the silk sheets that hurt his skin but it was cooler and hurt less than wool would. He wasn't far in his heat, but fairly coherent now that he had spent many past heats with a mated alpha. It made it easier on his body, but god forbid he didn't have the angel in the same general space or the deep seated anxiety a distressed omega had was crumpling. So why did he think telling Michael to back off, that he didn't need an alpha, especially Michael, was a good idea? Well, he blamed hormones. 

Earlier that week, before his heat started, the bonded pair had been walking peacefully through the market. Not entirely uncommon when Alex was on duty and Michael grew bored enough to harass him about training or other related business. It wasn't anything special, until the strong stench of another omega hit everyone in the market hard. 

Alex had to grab on a wall to support himself, too damn close to his own heat not to physically react to his body trying to accommodate the week long change approaching. An omega in heat triggers other nearby omegas into an earlier heat. It was a survival mating trigger. The more omegas in heat would attract alphas and increase the chances of reproduction. Plus omegas had been known to be more empathetic to their kin, automatically yearning to help and comfort others through their heats. Alex was no different to this biology than any other. No matter how beta like he'd act. 

Because of the smell, Michael reacted by covering his nose and mouth. Alex didn't even need to see his lips to know there was a scowl. Then the statement that wasn't muffled enough by his hand infuriated the blond to the situation they were in now; "Your omegan status is inconvenient." Alex didn't know how he meant it, and he didn't let Michael explain. 

It lead to a fight, Alex refusing to do anything with him. He stayed in the soldiers' dorm until the day before his heat. Then without even looking at Michael, he crawled on his bed. There was a sneer and the declaration that if his status was so "inconvenient", then Michael won't be allowed to touch him. Michael protested, tried to speak reason, but all it sounded like was being condescending to the already irritable omega. 

So two days later, Alex struggling to deny his body the touch it craved, Michael doing his best to wash the scent from the room. At the very least, the angel was happy that Alex didn't go somewhere else to wait out the week, even if he was mad. It just underlined that Alex wanted and needed him. He was just bullheaded but some logic remained. Really, omegas who have been mated to an alpha and get constant interaction were a lot more reasonable and coherent than an overexcited newly mated omega or one who never experienced an alpha's scent. 

It made for Alex to be a lot more functional— a downside when he was determined to ignore Michael (didn't want to be an "inconvenience" to knot with) and he had the rational mind to do so. Even though it was like being cut off from a drug; it hurt and smelled so intoxicating to just catch Michael's scent walking by. And the cramps without a knot were miserable, however he wasn't blinded by lust. And that was the one thing Alex clung to. 

So Michael would have to wait for him to give in. But until then, the seasoned cow he let simmer in a pan over low heat chased away his mate's odor. Alex might not want him to touch him to prove his strength, but his anatomy begged for the touch of his life partner who's scent was ingrained in his body. 

But the smell was sickening. Like a pregnant beta, the cooking meat made Alex nauseous. He practically ran to the bathroom to vomit the little he ate that morning. When he came out, his voice was hoarse and body achey from convulsing. "Stop— it's disgusting." He practically begged, the first thing he'd said to the angel in two days. 

Michael was quick to simply open a window after pulling the pan off the stove. Funny, he wasn't even going to eat it, he just wanted the smell to help stop thinking about the way Alex's body, hard and condensed with muscle but skin soft and insides warm, giving and god, he could sink his teeth in and it easily marked. Alex Lannon was gorgeous covered in bruises that would compliment his blue tattoos.

The angel locked eyes with his human, watching intently while Alex gulped down a glass of room temperature water then licked his lips. The blond said nothing, no thank you or any acknowledgment to the open window. Alex never liked it open during his heats; it let in too many other smells his nose was sensitive to. They weren't Michael and it gave him a headache with the assault, while on the flip side, the burnet loved it open because it helped create a sense of freedom. A caged bird was never happy, even if the intruding alpha hormones lingered in the air challenged him instinctually. 

"You are still angry." Just seeing how stubborn Alex was, seeing how he sat bent over on the bed, looking intently at the floor with the now empty glass in hand. It upset him, Alex was obviously not comfortable. Anyone could see the sweat on his brow, the fever on his forehead and the nape of his neck, hear the labored breathing, the shaking of his hands, jittery for a fix of his alpha. So why was he so damn complicated? 

"Yeah." He hid the smug smile. Alex's resolve finally began to break down. Especially when Michael treaded to him, barefoot on the carpet, and grabbed his cup from his hands, purposely touching skin. Alex shuddered at the contact, head bending back to expose his throat subconsciously. Michael made sure to fight every instinct not to scent him. He had his own point to prove. 

"Do you want ice?" His voice was ever collected as always and eyes the same analyzing, searching for more weaknesses in Alex's resolve. The blond only made a gurgling kind of noise, very faint too, but they had known each other for so long that Michael knew it meant a yes. One refilled glass later, their fingers touched again when Alex took his glass back. A second past before a sigh slipped from Alex's parched lips. He sipped his water and eventually, after hesitating, put it down on the floor. Michael tilted his head, assessing the situation while his human reached out for him and dragged him on the bed. The alpha happily hovered, pressing a demanding kiss to his lips before rolling on his back and dragging Alex up to rest against his chest. Soothing pheromones shared between them had the omega sighing once more with content. Staying mad took too much energy that could be put to use in much more effective ways. 

"Am I forgiven now?" Michael inquired, pressing his lips to his forehead. Alex grunted, twisting to kiss him back. 

"For now."


End file.
